1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a packaging or container means and more particularly to an adhesively sealed, sterile, packaging apparatus defined by a two-piece sterile envelope wherein the two pieces are adhesively sealed together so as to allow all or part of the sterile article or object to be encapsulated therein. This arrangement of the two sections which are adhesively sealed together in a sterile manner establishes a completely sterile environment therein for whatever device, instrument or object that may be encapsulated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a sterile container, package, or envelope that, when opened, prevents the sterile article from being exposed to contamination by mishandling of either the package or the article itself.
Many types of sterile containers and packages are known and are in use in the medical field. These devices are defined by various configurations and include different methods or means of separation so as to accommodate particular sterile instruments or articles. However, the arrangements and structures of these known packaging members very often do not provide the proper sterile condition or environment that allows for the proper removal of an enclosed sterile article without contamination thereof. Once fully open, many sterile packages do not provide a condition whereby the sterile article can be removed without being contaminated inadvertently. This is particularly true when a sterile article or object is encapsulated within a sealed sterile envelope and must be removed during surgery.
There have been several attempts in the past to provide sterile packaging for various types of sterile products that fall within the scope of the present invention. However, it has been well established that few sterile packages have been designed to overcome the difficulties in maintaining a sterile environment for a sterile article once a package is opened and the article is ready to be removed therefrom so as to be handled by the doctor or the doctor's assistant. Many envelope-type packages are so designed that the enclosed sterile object or instrument is readily exposed to contamination as the object is removed completely from the sterile environment of the package or envelope.
As some examples of adhesively sealed packages and containers, the following patents, which were obtained during a search on the subject matter of the present invention, are of interest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,455 there is disclosed a bandage package which covers both sides of an adhesive bandage or dressing, which has been folded together, with rubber or with fabric treated or impregnated with rubber solution only.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,039 to Schladermundt et al discloses an adhesive bandage that is enclosed in a pair of wrapper sheets. The wrapper sheets may be two separate sheets or may be integrally connected as a single piece and folded over, which forms an envelope. Midway of the wrapper there is provided a tear region which is defined by a weakened area or seam whereby the envelope can be pulled apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,957 to Wall discloses a packaged surgical drape unit wherein an adhesive-coated surgical drape is enclosed in an envelope which functions both as a sterile protector for the sheet and as a removable liner for the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,915 to Rawlings relates to an improvement in packages for flat articles such as surgical supplies and to the method of making same. Again, this device is formed from a pair of flat pieces of material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,616 to Grief there is disclosed a sterilizable envelope for retaining articles before, during and after sterilization. One wall of the envelope is made of an opaque material, such as paper, and the other wall is a transparent material, such as plastic film, these materials being sealed together around the periphery of the envelope and pulled apart to expose the enclosed sterile article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,077 to Spiegelberg is a strip package for an adhesive bandage which is formed from a carrier having a central pad and adhesive surface zones on each side covered by a removable protective foil. The bandage is inserted in an eveloping casing open at one end so that one edge of the bandage projects therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,337 to Dotta discloses a rapidly opening sealed package for wound dressing adhesive tape comprising an adhesive support carrying a wound dressing pad covered endwise by a pair of protective films attached to a pair of outer sheaths so that by pulling the outer sheaths apart the protecting films will move therewith to separate centrally and uncover the wound dressing pad.
A rapidly opening sealed package for wound dressing adhesive tape is disclosed in another U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,822, to Dotta which comprises an adhesive support carrying a wound dressing pad covered endwise by a pair of protective films attached to a pair of outer sheaths so that by pulling the outer sheaths apart the protective films will move therewith to separate centrally and uncover the wound dressing pad. An adhesive layer is applied adjacent said wound dressing pad between said protective films and said outer sheaths. In this manner a material of poor adhesive power such as siliconated paper may be used for the protective films.
Another adhesive tape securing system and method of using same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,577 to Bowytz. This is in particular a system for packaging precut lengths of double-faced adhesive tape and a method of applying the tape.